A conventional securing device 10 of a cutting tool is shown in FIG. 6. The cutting tool generally includes a motor having a driving shaft device 11, the securing device 10, and a blade 15. The blade 15 rotates together with the driving shaft device 11 by the securing device 10 when the motor drives the driving shaft device 11. The securing device 10 clamps the blade 15 and is mounted to the driving shaft device 11. The securing device 10 substantially includes a bolt 16, a first clamp member 13 and second clamp member 14, and the blade 15 is clamped between the first and second clamp members 13, 14. The second clamp member 14 is mounted on the driving shaft device 11, and the bolt 16 extends through the first clamp member 13 and is screwed into the driving shaft 12 to force the first clamp member 13 moving toward the second clamp member 14 to securely clamp the blade 15 between the first and second clamp members 13, 14. When the blade 15 needs to be maintained or replaced with a new one, the user has to use a tool to unscrew the bolt 16 to let the first clamp member 13 be loosened from the blade 15. In other words, the blade 15 can only be removed from the securing device 10 by using a tool such as a wrench. Furthermore, the blade 15 could be damaged or deformed if the bolt 16 is screwed too tight.
The present invention intends to provide a securing device that can be loosened without using a tool. Instead, the securing device has a handle that the user can simply rotates to loosen the securing device.